parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Larry the Cucumber (Frosty the Snowman)
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoofs of "Frosty the Snowman" Cast: * Frosty the Snowman - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) * Karen - June (Little Einsteins) * Professor Hinkle - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) * Karen's Friends - Leo (Little Einsteins), Lincoln Loud (The Loud House), Winnie Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls), Jason Conrad (3-2-1 Penguins!) and Nate Gardner (Storks) * Jimmy Durante - Willy Wonka (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) * Hocus Pocus the Rabbit - Clint (Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade) * The Police Man - Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * The Ticket Man - Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Santa Claus - King Fergus (Brave) * The School Teacher - Auntie Anabella (Marvelous Musical Mansion) Scenes: # Larry the Cucumber (Frosty the Snowman) part 1 - Introduction # Larry the Cucumber (Frosty the Snowman) part 2 - Professor Huxley's Magic Show # Larry the Cucumber (Frosty the Snowman) part 3 - Larry Comes To Life/Main Titles # Larry the Cucumber (Frosty the Snowman) part 4 - Larry Comes To Life Again # Larry the Cucumber (Frosty the Snowman) part 5 - Larry Begins To Melt/The Parade # Larry the Cucumber (Frosty the Snowman) part 6 - A Ticket to the North Pole # Larry the Cucumber (Frosty the Snowman) part 7 - A Train Ride/Searching Fire For June # Larry the Cucumber (Frosty the Snowman) part 8 - Warming Up June/Waiting For King Fergus # Larry the Cucumber (Frosty the Snowman) part 9 - King Fergus Arrives Too Late/Larry Melts # Larry the Cucumber (Frosty the Snowman)part 10 - King Fergus Revives Larry /King Fergus Teaches Huxley a Lesson # Larry the Cucumber (Frosty the Snowman) part 11 - Conclusion/Finale # Larry the Cucumber (Frosty the Snowman) part 12 - End Credits Movie Used: * Frosty the Snowman (1969) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) * The Simpsons (1989) * Aladdin (1992) * Phineas and Ferb (2007) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) * Gravity Falls (2012) * Storks (2016) * The Boxtrolls (2014) * Wee Sing in the Marvelous Musical Mansion (1992) * Little Einsteins (2005) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * Planet Sheen (2010) * 3-2-1 Penguins (2000) * Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scape (2016) * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (2011) * The Fairly Oddparents (2001) * The Loud House (2016) * Thomas & Friends (1984) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999) * VeggieTales (1993) * VeggieTales in the House (2014) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) * Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures (2002) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * KidSongs (1985) * Make Mine Music (1946) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) * Looney Tunes (1930) * Johnny Bravo (1997) * Family Guy (1999) * The Parables of Peter Rabbit (1994) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008) * VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular! (1998) * VeggieTales in the City (2017) * VeggieTown Values (1998) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Piper (2016) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) * Brave (2012) Gallery: Larry Taking A Bath.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as Frosty the Snowman June in Little Einsteins.jpg|June as Karen Huxley.jpg|Huxley as Professor Hinkle Leo baton.jpg|Leo, Lincoln Loud as Spyro.png|Lincoln Loud, Winnie Portley-Rind.jpg|Winnie Portley-Rind, Jason asks zidgel and michelle to stop.png|Jason Cornad, Nate (WB).png|and Nate Gardner as Karen's Friends Willy-wonka-depp.jpg|Willy Wonka as Jimmy Durante Clint says bring eggs back 2.png|Clint as Hocus Pocus the Rabbit Eddie Valiant.jpg|Eddie Valiant as The Police Man K'nuckles is out and joy.png|Captain K'nuckles as The Ticket Man King fergus.jpg|King Fergus as Santa Claus 46896e35cc13ebc97594ba3ccf1d43e6.jpg|Auntie Anabella as The School Teacher Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Frosty the Snowman Spoofs Category:Frosty the Snowman Movie Spoofs Category:Eli Wages Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Videos